Box-like upwardly open containers for receiving fruits and vegetables are widely utilized both for distributing such products to the various markets, for storaging the fruits and vegetables, for collecting the fruits and vegetables preparatory to packaging or processing, etc.
In general, the walls of the box-like container are provided with openings to enable ventilation and allow the ripening process to proceed without excessive moisture accumulation, rotting or other detriment to the quality of the product.
However, it has frequently been found in dealing with sensitive products, i.e. products with easily damaged exteriors or skins, for example, applies, that the emplacement of the fruit against the inner sides of the slit or perforated container walls can cause the inner edges of the wall openings to so press into the surfaces of the fruit that the skin is damaged, that the fruit is marred to the point of discoloration and that the storage time or shelf life for the product can be sharply reduced.